better
by Whimsy25
Summary: just something that was there.. finn sucks.. santana rocks  Rating just to be on the safe side. review please
1. Chapter 1

My first ever please… go easy lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Santana watched as Finnocence sang another dreaded heart felt song to win Rachel over. If it wasn't illegal to shoot someone on school property Finn would be on the floor right now. After everything that happened Rachel still gave her virginity to that bozo the giant clown. She knows for a fact he isn't good in bed and after Puck's party the past weekend she has a good idea the situation was never remedied just because he was in relationship.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The bass was pumping as everyone sat on the floor trying to think of a game to play that was still fun and easy to do while totally wasted.

Puck grinned " spin the bottle dammit! And truth or dare!"

Of course as the story goes in her life of misery it just had to be her who spun the bottle and landed on the pint sized diva.

" while I think the game of spin the bottle is fairly required a valued process of teenage parties …"

Quinn smirked and winked at Santana " shut up and get to it berry."

THE FUCK. When did Quinn get so hot and bothered to see her and Rachel getting it on.

Ten shots and a bottle of tequila can make a girl do anything, Santana looked over at the panting girl beside her and smirked " I know.. I just gots it like that."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Its okay though because at the end of the day Finn wasn't getting what she was from Rachel.

Santana stared at Rachel watching the blush spread on her face.

Yeah… she was definitely better than Finn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I say.**

**Didn't really plan on writing anything else but. Well I did, so here goes. I guess I'll make it a story.**

"What's wrong with your short stack?"

Santana looked over at Quinn closing her locker, " What do you mean MY short stack, who the frick are you talking about Barbie?"

Quinn tsked gently and smiled slightly " Hmm.. Since you think after all these years I can't tell when you're sneaking around and generally doing Santana like things I'm going to make this very simple for you. You, Santana Lopez, have been sneaking around with little red riding argyle for the past week. Now don't worry I have learned not to judge but I totally saw it coming at the party due to my complete and total awesomeness. This said awesomeness is also the reason I know that you would want to know that she seems sick. ..Even though your not dating I mean." Quinn stopped and smiled brilliantly " Do make sure you tell Brittany I'm being nice and helping you please."

Santana sighed shaking her head. No one at school ever really saw the weird side of Quinn but she somehow always managed to sneak a little personal weirdness time in with Santana.

"Quinn or should I say Lucy since it seems she is making an appearance at school today this early, I don't think this is the time and place to be talking about your suspicions on my sex life."

"Oh but this is the perfect time! The birds are chirping the hallways are nice and loud and you, well you my friend are banging a beautiful lollipop kid from wonderland. Tell me please I have been dying to know… how many licks does it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop? Wait where are you going?"

Santana laughed and kept walking " I'll talk to you later Q"

" Okay but spread the word. I helped!"

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! don't sue please**

**Thanks for reading especially : ~Apple182~ first favorite, like you care, tinawept ( yes there will be some Brittney and Quinn in this story), reyrey23, tahbear, brittana03nayamorris, Lady Nat, ptingtong ( gasp for breath), milly89, and Nikkif99uk**

**I will try to update more often school has been hectic and so has my thought process**

"Yo, Berry! What's up?" Santana whispered. AP chemistry was usually a fun class for her since the teacher preferred experiments to actual class work, but seeing as there was a substitute in her place it was just sit at your desk and read quietly day. Apparently that did not work for Santana.

Rachel's head was in her hand as she stared at the clock in misery sighing every so often. Time always seemed to go slower when it needed to do the opposite. Especially since she was trying to ignore the pounding in her head and Santana simultaneously.

"Berry. Berry. RAAAEEEE!"

"What?" Rachel turned around in annoyance " What?. What? Whhaaatttt? You have been whispering, quite poorly I might add, my name for the past five minutes AND since ignoring you has done nothing for my benefit I am going to humor you and ask… What?"

" Well dang Berry, here I am trying to be a helpful citizen and I get yelled at by someone half my size. I just wanted to ask something but now I am truly reconsidering seeing as you could have hurt my feelings if I had any" She crossed her arms and smirked at the look of annoyance and laughter that crossed Rachel's face.

"Okay, how can I help you Santana?"

" Well there are a number of things you can do to make me happy" lascivious smile " but the first thing would be for you to tell me what's wrong? I can't help but notice your lack of enthusiasm. Especially after Quinn pointed it out." tilting her head she studied the girl in front of her " how sick are you ?"

"Nauseous, headache, just all around terribleness in the form of me not feeling well. I think I'm just going to rest today after glee."

Santana sighed " resting after glee seems like your pushing it if feel as sick as you look right now, stay after the bell rings."

"I can't be late for class."

" I like to think we're friends now, right Rachel?"

" Yes, I guess that assumption would be correct."

" Good, then you'll stay after the bell."

Rachel froze. Her and Santana didn't really hang out alone if one of them weren't up for the arrangement they had for the past week. Maybe she wanted to stop what they were doing. It _was_ kind of surreal going from polite with barely veiled insults over the Finn situation to meetings at her house for _tutoring and other things_. If it ended today though. Well… she didn't know if she could take anymore stress in her life only to have the relaxing thing that balanced it all walk away. The bell would be ringing in a couple minutes. Life is hard man. Finn wanted to talk to her at glee and Santana wanted to talk to her now, she chose the lesser of the two evils.

" Okay"

Santana waited until everyone cleared out the classroom and turned to her.

" Come get your things out your locker we're leaving."

She stood up and followed Santana to their lockers in the now empty hallways keeping her head down trying to gather her thoughts.

"where are we going?"

" To your house, didn't you say your dads were out of town for a couple days?"

In a daze Rachel looked up only to realize she had been standing a little to close to Santana as she gathered her things.

" Yes, well -"

" Nope!, that's all I needed to know. We are going to your house and you are going to get some rest…. Because I need you at full strength of course, not because I'm being nice or anything like that."

Quinn walked by " Yes, she is." Where the hell did she just come from?

" Not now Q"

She waved as she got farther down the hall disappearing around the corner " Just trying to help. Spread the word."

Rachel smiled " Alright you may take me to my house."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

The ride was short with Santana's driving and Rachel could only smile as they pulled up to her in less than half the time it takes going the speed limit. If her dads hadn't given her a ride this morning she would have had to speed to catch up behind her.

Santana hopped out the car and grabbed both their bags walking up to Rachel at the door.

" Well, don't just stand there. Open the door…. Please."

Entering the house she threw the bags down and walked into the kitchen.

" You should get comfortable, we're not going back to school today."

She should have expected as much when she made Rachel get her homework from her locker also. Perfect attendance. Nice knowing you in all your fine glory. Walking upstairs she again started to think about what Santana was planning on doing.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Santana had no idea what she was doing. She was just winging it. One minute she was looking at the pain on Rachel's face and the next second she was telling the girl to stay after the bell. Food. Food always fixed everything when she was sick. It just had to be the right food if she was still nauseous. It would probably take Rachel some time to get changed since she knew the girl would take a shower first. Damn. Rachel in the shower. Naked. Wait…. No. Concentrate. Naked. Food. Food would make her feel better. She put the pot on the stove and began preparing the pasta. So what would she do after she fed the girl? They were friends now. What would she do for Quinn or Brittany? Waiting the appropriate amount of time she drained, poured the pasta and sauce together and got garlic bread out the freezer. Stay. She would stay and do whatever she felt like. Because that's what she would normally do. Okay.. She would live impulsively. Do whatever she wanted without thinking. Starting now.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

**This was kind of rushed, I will try to clean it up next time around **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…. Not even a car (yet) *sniff sniff* please don't sue. **

**Sorry it took me so long to post AND poorly written at that, I've been hella busy the past couple months. Please no hate mail lol. I'll try to update more regularly from now on ( no promises.. But a little one.) **

**Special thanks to : Pezberrylover0612, GE0309, Danicalifornia26, ollie234, thegirlthurso, jankelly, foreverfaith01, and kid2150**

Okay Rae Rae (Santana suggested a ghetto alter ego) you can do this. Just go downstairs and act natural. Shit….what's natural in this situation? Maybe she could just wait on the last step for the rest of the day… maybe the year.. Just until college at least.

" Rachel, what on earth are you doing."

" Ungh. Umm. Oh. Hi." She won't know your stalling, just smile.

Raised eyebrow and smirk….She knows." Right. Well if we are past this awkward stage of your life I think it would be best if you come and eat."

Rachel followed Santana down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

" Take this."

As Santana shoved a glass of water in her hands with two aspirin she took in what the other girl had been up to since she went upstairs. Two plates of marinara pasta and garlic bread sat side by side on the island in the middle of the kitchen. She just wanted to go lay down and curl up in a ball somewhere from the pain in her head.

" Ahem, little girl does it look like I have all day for you to stand there? No?… No? I thought so. Go sit down and I'll do the rest."

Dragging her feet over to the barstool she sat down and tasted the food. Damn thank god she wasn't nauseous anymore because it would be a crime to let this food go to waste.

RSRSRSRSRSRSR

Rachel laid her head down and stared at Santana as she did the dishes, this acting natural thing was not too hard. They ate, talked (the aspirin kicked in thank god!) , and joked around the whole time. Yeah…. Life's good.

"What are you smiling about Minnie?" she dried her hands on a dish towel while staring at her.

Rachel's soft smile was like sunshine, and she loved her some sunshine. If doing the dishes made her smile like this maybe she should do the dishes more often. Or she could find other ways to make her smile. Uh, yeah, she could do that.

" Come on short stack, let's get you in bed and get rid of that nasty headache."

" While I think it's very sweet that you want to cure my headache I am very happy to inform you that it is no longer present."

" that's nice." she set the dish towel down and walked over.

" So what do you want to do instead. Unless your leaving then that's perfectly fine… I mean its not like I expected you to stay or anything. Not that I didn't want you to stay."

" yep." She stood behind Rachel and pushed her hair aside.

" And while I know our relationship Is a tad unconventional we have established that we are friends. Yes?"

" Mmm, yes " kisses down the side of her neck slowed down to a stop " are you finished yet Miss Berry?"

" Wait, wait, why did you stop? I at least wa-want a proper goodbye, I -I think tha-"

" What did you want to say lollipop, come on tell me." Santana smiled and bit her neck softly.

" Ah, lollipop?" panting is often another form of speaking.

" Yes well I could tell you I call you that because of your extreme shortness, but then I would be lying."

" I'll ha-have you know th-that I am of average height thank you very much."

" That's good, now come with me." They slowly made their way to the stairs Santana urging her to move faster. Up the stairs and to the black door with a giant star on it. FINALLY. Throwing it open Santana pushed Rachel towards the bed and lowered her onto it.

" MY MINDS TELLING ME NOOOOO! BUT MY BOOOODY! MY BOOODY IS TELLIN ME YEEESSSS!" Quinn shout-sang from the corner in Rachel's room.

Brittney jumped up on the bed and began to use the bedpost as a stripper pole " I DON'T SEE NOTHING WROOOONNNGGG! WITH A LITTLE BUMP AND GRINDING!

" THE FUCK!" Santana fell back on the mattress and threw a pillow hitting Quinn square in the face. Getting no reaction she stopped long enough to she what had the blonde so distracted.

" Tana look." Rachel whispered to her.

Quinn was standing still staring at Brittney dancing. Wide eyes and a flushed face gave away what she was thinking about. This was just too good, and payback is a bitch. Santana slowly slid down the bed and began to crawl over to Quinn as to not draw attention away from the dance going on. Just as she was about to grab her and yell Quinn looked down and smirked.

" I know all and see all Cherie, and your sneaking needs work."

She collapsed to the floor and smiled " Fuck you Luce."

" Just because you didn't get to finish with the jumping shrimp does not mean you can have sexual relations with me thank you very much. Gosh, I have some respect for myself. Dinner first." walking over to the bed she pull Britt off the bedpost and sat on her lap. " And even then sweetie… I'd still make you work for it."

Brittney fell back laughing " Rachel, your girl is making sexual advances towards the innocent!"

Quinn turned straddling Brittney " Oh whatever will I do" she put the back of her hand to her head " Quick Rach! Defend my honor from your nefarious lady!"

Rachel sat up and looked around " Wait! How did you get in my house? On the second floor? "

" Well Qui-"

" Hold on! Since when do you guys know about Santana and I? How did you get in my room?"

Quinn held up her hands " Why you askin all them questions."

Brittney lifted her head " Makin statements."

"**Assummin!**" they fell back on the bed laughing and rolling around until Quinn fell off Brittney to the floor with a loud thud.

"Rachel I have a very important question."

" Yes, Quinn."

Santana stood and brushed herself off " Careful Berry, her important questions are never that."

" Why I never! My questions are always of the most importance."

"Bullshit."

" Okay, fine. But this one is." The ex-cheerio turned and looked at Rachel. " Do you have any of that fake bacon?"

" Um, Yes?"

" Good. You may ask questions after i have been properly fed." she jumped up and slowly walked to the door " Hey Bright eyes."

Looking suspicious Brittney slowly climbed off the bed following her " Yeah."

" Race yah!" she turned and bolted out the door to the stairs the other blonde close on her heels.

" Cheater!"


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn sat on top of the counter devouring her bacon sandwich and swinging her legs.

" Quinn." Rachel sighed. They had been sitting there since Quinn had begun to eat the bacon sandwiches. All four of them.

" Rachel." she smiled taking another huge bite. " Is there a reason why your interrupting awesome people sacred time."

Brittney nodded her head. " Yeah Rach, that's pretty messed up." she twirled cotton candy around her finger and brought it to her mouth.

Rachel looked over at them incredulously " you never even explained to me how you got in my house. Without me noticing. That must have been long and hard for me not to notice. were you in here before I knew?"

Quinn took another bite and smirked. " that's what she said" jumping off the counter and turning around to open the fridge she laughed.

" sit down Mini D, I gots you."

Santana laughed as she watched as Quinn began to get more morning star bacon. Rachel looked as if she thought the girl was actually going to answer her question.

If she was known for one thing it was the easy way she deflected questions. She knew if Quinn ever decided to kill her the cops wouldn't stand a chance. Hmm. Maybe she should stop calling her preggers. Shaking her head Santana looked back at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Rachel folded her arms and tapped her foot.

" fuck this. Makemine with extra ketchup please." she turned around heading into the back of the cabinet. A bright green box of " veggie o's" was sat out on the counter as she boosted herself up on the barstool.

Brittney and Quinn paused staring at her. Santana was the only one of the group fully used to Rachel out of school. The first sleepover Quinn almost choked when Rachel subbed her toe and yelled " Fuck Nugget" it was a favorite of hers.

Santana watched as Rachel opened the tin cracker box she had gotten her as a gag gift. Quinn glanced back as she cooked on the stove. Not at Rachel, but at Brittney who was devouring the cotton candy. A glazed looked crossed her eyes as she made a bacon grilled cheese sandwich smiling.

Plugging in her ipod and turning up the volume Rachel began to pull the bag out and reached in the bottom singing along.

_I don't give a fuck about anything that you're telling me _

_Cause right now it so irrelevant _

_im so high I wont remember it _

_Cause the penthouse ninety floors up _

_Make love and join the mile high club _

Unknown to most of the school, when they first came to the house to study, Rachel opened the door eating a brownie. After they finished theirs she proceeded to tell them that she had a rough day and already had the homework done. They could copy it but she didn't see how they would be able to since they would be feeling a little different in a few minutes. She fell over on the ground laughing as they stared at her in shock. It was the first day Santana and the girls hung out with her after the incident all together.

They never looked back.

She pulled out a bag of lollipops. "Brittney, Quinn and I made these for you! We have more for later." there was one for every color of the rainbow. And four packs in all.

Brittney beamed at Quinn. " that's so sweet! I only told you what I wanted last week. I thought you weren't listening." she jumped off the counter walking over to Quinn. Her back was turned as the taller blond watched her set down the sandwiches.

" of course I was Brittney. I always listen to everything you say."

Brittney blushed and moved closer to Quinn's back. " really?"

" Yup." she began to cut the sandwiches in peace. " its required in the '_book of awesomeness' _that awesome people listen to awesome people."

"Lame." Santana smirked as Brittney edged closer standing right behind her. She slowly trailed a hand right above Quinn's back, slowly moving up and stopping at her neck.

Quinn stiffened hearing Santana as she realized it would later be used against her. Brittney spun away landing hopping up on the counter as Quinn began to turn around, looking at her adoringly . " Well, I can't help the awesomeness of us."

" Lame." Santana laughed.


End file.
